A popular diversion for many years has been the arrangement of a series of dominoes in an upright position on a flat surface, e.g., a table, in serial arrangement and appropriately spaced so that when one domino falls over towards the next, it knocks the next domino over so that the entire series topples over in sequence. Long lines, patterns and arrangements of dominoes can thus be set up in upright position, to be knocked down from one end, in sequence, in spectacular fashion. Whilst the knocking down of the sequence of dominoes may be amusing in the extreme, the setting up of the sequence, in upright position at the correct spacing, is tedious in the extreme. A single mistake or careless placement can cause the entire sequence erected to that point to collapse. Whilst dominoes are of the type of playing piece commonly used in such pastimes, any similar piece is obviously equally applicable, provided it has a narrow base on which to stand in an upright condition. Toy figurines are examples of alternatives to dominoes in such pastimes.